Collapsed
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Post The Fifth Halliwheel. When Paige collapses at work and is rushed to the hospital, no one knows what is wrong. Phoebe filled with guilt and Piper with worry, the sisters help Paige through a difficult and confusing time.
1. Chapter 1

"Paige, are you working?" Mr. Cowan asked.

"Yes, sir," she said looking back at the folder on my desk. He grunted and walked away. It had been difficult to focus, with Phoebe being mad at her and the constant dizzy spells she had been having. Paige was sure it wasn't anything serious though. She sighed and opened the folder. The words seemed to blur and she rubbed her eyes. She stood up to get some fresh air and the room started to spin. Someone called out her name.

"Paige, are you alright?" Paige's friend asked.

"Just a little dizzy, I'm fine Cheyenne," Paige said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'm perfectly," Paige was saying before she collapsed to the ground.

"Paige! Someone, call an ambulance!" she said rushing to Paige's collapsed form.

"P3, Piper Halliwell," Piper said.

"I'll be right down," she said. She dialed Phoebe's work number.

"Hi, I need to speak to Phoebe," she said.

"Phoebe Halliwell is in a meeting," the intern said.

"Tell her that her sister is on the line," Piper said starting her car.

"I'm sorry but all I can do is take a message," she said.

"Fine, tell her that she needs to call her older sister," Piper said hanging up. She parked her car and entered the waiting room of the hospital.

"Hi, I'm Paige Matthew's sister," Piper said, "What room is she in?"

"Paige Matthew's doctor will be out in a moment," said the receptionist. Piper sat down. She waited fifteen minutes then her sister's doctor came out.

"Hi, you must be Paige's sister, I'm Dr. Angela Adrian," she said. She shook hands with her.

"Yes, what happened to Paige? Is she alright?"

"Your sister collapsed at work," she said, "We have her stabilized at the moment. I must warn you that there are a lot of machines in there, they're helping her." Piper nodded and gasped when she saw her sister.

"Paige," she said as she rushed to her bedside. She had an IV in each arm, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and she was much paler than usual.

"Oh, Paige," she said, "I still don't understand what happened? Why did she collapse?"

"Her coworker said she was feeling dizzy and then she collapsed. Has Paige been experiencing any 'dizzy spells' at home?" she asked. Piper didn't know.

"I don't think so," Piper said and she looked down at her baby sister, "Does she have something serious?"

"I'm sorry but I won't know until some tests are done. She could have an ear infection, an irregular heartbeat." Piper looked back down at her sister.

"I'll be back to do some tests if she's awake," she said. Piper nodded as the doctor left the room.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetie," she said to Paige. She brushed her sister's hair off her face.

"We'll go home and have a sister day. We'll watch movies, eat junk food," Piper said smiling. An hour slowly passed and Paige hadn't awakened. Phoebe hadn't called either.

**Paige's POV**

I opened my eyes viewing my surroundings and I saw Piper, who was asleep, and holding right hand. There was a mask covering my mouth and nose. I took off the mask.

"Piper," I said.

"Paige, oh thank God," she said.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You collapsed at work sweetie, don't you remember?" she asked.

"I remember talking to my friend then everything went black," I said.

"Paige how long have you been having dizzy spells?" she asked concerned.

"I've only had a few," I said.

"How many and when?" she asked.

"Six, seven over the past week," I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked her voice rising.

"I didn't think it was anything major," I shrugged.

"Nothing major?! Paige when you have more than one, no when you just have one dizzy spell, you need to tell us," she said.

"You mean tell you," I said, "Phoebe's not talking to me."

"Paige," Piper sighed.

"I only see her during demon vanquishes," I said, "She barely gives me the time of day Piper."

"Sweetie, she just needs time to cool down that's all," Piper said.

"Whatever, I'm ready to go home," I said flipping the blanket to the end of the bed.

"Paige, I really don't think," she said.

"Relax, I'm fi," I was saying when the room started to spin. Piper pushed me back down on the bed.

"No, you're not, you're sick sweetie. Stay here I'm going to find your doctor," she said tucking me back in. She slipped the oxygen mask on. I felt my eyelids get heavy as Piper left the room.

"Paige," I heard.

"Paige! Wake up. Please! Paige!" they sounded panicked. My eyes flew open. Piper was standing over me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" she said.

"Hi Paige, I'm Dr. Adrian," the other woman said, "You can take the mask off if you want." I slipped it off.

"Hi," I said, "How long have I been here?"

"You were brought in about three, four hours ago," she said, "You fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

"I'll be right back," Piper said.

**Piper's POV**

I dialed Phoebe's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Bay Mirror, Phoebe Halliwell," she said.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What?" she asked.

"I called hours ago," I said.

"I was in a meeting, what happened? Did I miss a demon fight?"

"Paige is in the hospital!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"She collapsed at work. You have to get down here," I said, "Paige doesn't think you care about her."

"That's crazy! She actually said that?"

"She doesn't need to its written all over her face."

"Oh my God, I'm a horrible sister," she said.

"No you're not, just get here quickly before she falls back asleep." Piper hanged up the phone as Dr. Adrian exited Paige's room.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Elise I have to go!" Phoebe called out exiting her office at _The_ _Bay Mirror_.

"What about your column?" she asked.

"Paige is in the hospital. I have to go make sure she's still okay. I have my column mostly done, I'll email it to you this evening," she said.

"Go, Phoebe, don't worry about your column," Elise said.

**Piper's POV**

"What does she have?" I asked as I heard Paige cough.

"Would you mind going to my office to talk in private?" she asked. My stomach twisted into knots.

"Sure but before you tell me anything, I want to wait for Phoebe," I said, "She's our other sister."

"Of course, when she gets here I'll be in my office down the hall," she said heading down the hall. Paige was asleep when I entered her room. She was still pale and when I touched her skin it was hot. She looked so innocent and weak.

"Everything is going to be okay Paige," I said, "It will, it has to be."

"Oh my God," I heard Phoebe say as she entered the room, "When did she collapse?"

"Early this morning," I said, "We can come see her after we talk to her doctor."

"She looks so… vulnerable," Phoebe said.

"I know just be thankful the Source is dead," I said, "Come on."

"Piper, Phoebe, sit down."

"What's wrong with Paige?" Phoebe blurted out before I could say anything.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I have some more tests to do but I know it's not an ear infection or an irregular heartbeat."

"What could she have?"

"I still have more tests to do. Dizziness, fever, coughing, she's lost weight too," the doctor said.

"How much weight did she lose exactly?" I asked.

"Since her last general check up, around fifteen pounds, Paige can't afford to lose that much weight," she said, "As I've said there are more tests that need to be done but she may have acute lymphoblastic leukemia. One of the symptoms isn't dizziness though, but not everyone's body reacts's the same."

"What exactly is acute lympho- something leukemia?" Phoebe asked, "It's a type of cancer isn't it?"

"Yes but I can't be sure, I won't know till the blood tests come back," she said, "If I may ask, has Paige been under any stress recently?" I saw Phoebe become fidgety in her seat. I froze the doctor.

"Phoebe, don't you dare," I said.

"Don't, I what?" she asked.

"Don't you dare take blame for this!" I said. "But I should! She's under stress because she doesn't think I care about her anymore! I've barely uttered a word to her the last couple of weeks!" Phoebe said, "Piper, what if she does have cancer?"

"We- we'll just have to help her all the way through the treatment," I said.

"What if the treatment doesn't work?" "Don't go there! Just don't!" I said my voice rising, "We won't lose Paige! We can't lose her!" I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"Look Phoebe, Paige is strong. If it comes down to it we'll have Leo heal her," I said as Paige's doctor began to unfreeze.

"Has Paige had any breakups recently?" she asked.

"She's been under a bit of stress from work and we're still getting used to our living situation. We just found out about her a few months ago," I said, "She moved in with us recently." Dr. Adrian's pager went off.

"I'm sorry but I'm needed with another patient; visiting hours are over at nine," she said leaving the office.

"Let's get back to Paige," I said.

**Paige's POV**

_ I threw my arms up as the breaks of the car squealed. Then I landed on the pavement, my head pounding and I saw was the car, which my parents were in, being consumed in flames. The last thing I remember hearing were sirens and a woman shouting, "Someone, call an ambulance!" _

I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital. No one was in my room. I felt numb inside. I took the oxygen mask off and gingerly put my feet on the cool floor. I took the IVs out of my arms, stood up and walked to the window. I brought my hand to my forehead but I didn't feel the cut or bruise that I thought was there. There wasn't even a pad to help with any possible bleeding.

"Paige, sweetie, what are you doing up?" I heard a women ask with concern in her voice. I turned around. Two women with dark brown hair stood in the door way.

"Who are you?" I asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'll go find Dr. Adrian," the one who asked the question said (Piper) leaving the room.

* * *

_A/N: If you want me to continue this story, please review! If I do continue this story it won't be that long, under twenty chapters hopefully. So, please share your thoughts! _

_Charmed Always- Kels _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'll be updating this story once or twice a week! So yes I am continuing it! There were 16 reviews for the first chapter! Thank you very much!_

**Chapter 2**

"Sweetie, what's the last thing you remember?" the other woman asked.

"I was on the pavement, the car was on fire," I said turning away from the woman.

"Paige, are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Why else would I be in the hospital?" I asked.

"Sweetie," she said, "You're sick, you're very sick. Just lie back down." She started taking me back to my bed but I pulled away and backed away from her.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked. Before she could reply the other woman and a doctor burst into the room.

"Paige, you have a very high fever," the doctor said coming over.

"No, I'm fine," I said, "Just who are you all?" The doctor then pressed a button. Two men came in and I tried to get out of her hold. The two women stood in the door way, concern and sadness in their eyes. At least one of them did, the other (Phoebe) had wrapped her arms around the other girl, and she wasn't looking my way. I felt something sharp pierce my skin.

"No! Please, I'm fine! Please, please," I said before everything went black.

**3****rd**** POV **

The doctor had left to examine some tests in her office while Phoebe and Piper sat next to Paige's bed.

"Her skin's so hot," Phoebe said.

"She's going to be okay though," Piper said, "She has to be."

"What do you think is wrong? Do you think it's just the fever? Do you think it's something more?" Phoebe asked. Piper didn't say anything. Phoebe had asked the question that no one wanted to answer. Phoebe's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Cole, hi," she said.

"I thought we were meeting for lunch," he said.

_"I'm sorry Cole, I'm at the hospital."_

"What happened? Are you hurt, let me grab my coat," Cole said sounding worried.

_"Cole, I'm fine. It's Paige," she said._

"Paige? Is she sick?" he asked,

_"Yeah, she's really sick."_

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

_"I hope so, I'll see you tonight,"_ she said hanging up.

"The plan worked," Cole said to the demon.

"It was your brilliant idea my liege."

"Yes, well unfortunately my wife will become closer with Paige, but it'll be too late in the end, now leave," he said waving the demon away.

* * *

"Do you think it was a demon?" Phoebe asked her voice quiet.

"Don't demons usually attack with energy or fireballs?"

"That power broker didn't," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, don't blame yourself, I should be to blame," she said.

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I knew she was acting weird," she said, "I should've stayed at the Manor with her."

"You didn't know," Phoebe replied, "Everyone has their off days."

"Not us," Piper said putting a piece of Paige's hair behind her ear.

"I feel so guilty. If I had actually given her a 'hello' and paid attention to her I would have noticed that's she's sick."

"I've been so busy with the club I didn't see her that often, breakfast and dinner that was it. She seemed a little paler than usual this morning but I brushed it off. All I thought was that she got to bed late. When we were home at the same time, we'd talk for like five minutes and she'd head to her room or the attic. You don't think she used a spell to hide any of this? Do you?"

"She's not exactly herself, she has a high fever. She doesn't know who we are or the correct year for that matter. If she still doesn't remember us when she wakes back up, we'll just have to help her." Phoebe said as Piper grabbed Paige's hand that didn't have an IV in it.

**Paige's POV**

When I woke up the two women were still in the room. One of them was holding my hand. I took off the oxygen mask and got out of the bed. The clock read 8:37 PM. Who were these women? Why were they here? I heard one of the women moan and wake up.

"Paige," she said, "You should lie back down."

"I'm okay," I said backing up a little as she got out of her chair.

"Paige, you have a very high fever," she said.

"Who are you? Are you a social worker? A cousin I don't know about?" I asked.

"I'm- look your sick now may not be the best time to tell you," she said.

"Tell me what? I'm not sick, I just hit my head but I don't have a fever," I said.

"Hit your head?"

"On the pavement, the car was on fire," I said, "My parents, where are my parents? Are they in another room? I have to see them!"

**Phoebe's POV**

"Paige, just go back to sleep okay?" I asked, "Everything will be okay." Once I saw her face I knew I had made a mistake.

"They're dead aren't they?" she asked crestfallen. I went to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Just lie back down, I'm going to find your doctor," I told her setting her down on the bed, "Just stay here, I'll be back soon." She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them as I nudged Piper awake.

"I'm going to get her doctor," I said. I left the room and I found Dr. Adrian coming my way.

"Paige is awake?" she asked.

"Yes, she doesn't know who we are. When she was seventeen she was in a car crash, both her parents died, she thinks she's seventeen again," I explained.

"It's just the fever, once it goes down, she'll be more aware of what's going on. The blood tests will be in tomorrow morning. I was just coming to take her temperature and blood pressure."

"Hi Paige, how are you feeling?" she asked as we entered the room. Piper had managed to get Paige tucked in.

"I want to go home," she said.

"You're very sick Paige," Dr. Adrian said.

"I don't feel sick. I don't have a fever."

"We'll see," Dr. Adrian said holding a thermometer out, "Open" Paige frowned but she opened her mouth. I sat in the chair next to Piper.

"Well Paige, it looks like you're going to be here another night," she said, "102.3 degrees." (39.05 C)

"It's just the flu, I'm fine really. All I want to do is go home," Paige said.

"Paige, you should do what the doctor says," Piper said gently.

"I feel fine," she said.

"Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are," Piper replied, "Why don't you go back to sleep? Everything will be okay in the morning." Before Paige could reply Piper had slipped the oxygen mask on, because Paige was so sick sleep came quick and easily.

"Will she be okay in the morning?" Piper asked.

"Her fever will hopefully have gone down by the morning. I have her on some medication that should help," Dr. Adrian said.

**3****rd**** POV**

Piper returned to the Manor and cried in Leo's arms.

"What if it's a demon?" she asked.

"Then I'll heal her and you can vanquish the demon," Leo said.

"And if it isn't? Will you still heal her?" she asked.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie, how's Paige?" Cole asked giving Phoebe a kiss.

"She still has a fever," she said, "I feel so guilty. I've barley said a word to her all week."

"Phoebe, you had reason to, Paige will be fine soon and you can go back to bonding," he said.

"I shouldn't have iced her out. She doesn't think I care about her," Phoebe said.

"I'm sure she knows deep down you care," he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I hope so."

* * *

_A/N: So that's it for this chapter! Please review if you want more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, school is insane. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review with your thoughts!_

**Chapter 3**

For the next day Paige's fever had stayed high and talking to her when she was awake was pointless because she was only awake when the doctor took her temperature but on her fourth day at the hospital her fever was going down but she showed no signs of waking.

"She's doing better though right?" Piper asked her doctor.

"Her fever is going down, it's a positive sign but I won't be able to check her other symptoms until she's awake."

"Did she sleep through the night?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes she did actually," she replied.

"That's good then," Cole said who was sitting next to Phoebe.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes not so much," and that was the last thing the doctor said before leaving the room. Phoebe put her head on Cole's shoulder as Piper held tight on Paige's not IV'd hand. Slowly Paige's eyes fluttered open.

"Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yeah? What's going on? Where am I?" Paige asked hoarsely looking around.

"Paige how, old are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Twenty- five, why?" she asked. Phoebe and Piper broke into huge smiles and but they frowned when she started coughing.

"Paige, are you all right?" Piper asked leaning over.

"I feel like crap," she said lying back down.

"Oh, sweetie," Piper said running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"Where am I again? At the Manor?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," Phoebe said going to Paige's bed.

"What?"

"You collapsed at work about a week ago," Cole said, "They said you were pretty out of it."

"You said you'd been having dizzy spells," Piper said.

"I can't remember," she said.

"Paige what's the last thing you remember?" Phoebe asked.

"W- we were at the club, something about honeymoons right?" Phoebe tried not to burst out crying when Paige asked one more question.

"Why are you here?"

"B- because Paige, because I love you and care about you," she said.

"But the other night," Paige said before she started coughing again. Phoebe's beeper went off. Piper looked up from Paige.

"It's Elise," she said.

"Go, I'll take care of Paige," Piper said.

"But," she said.

"Go!" Piper said, "We need an income even if it's from a distance." By the time Paige had stopped coughing Phoebe and Cole were gone.

"Phoebe's gone, no surprise," she said.

"She had to go to work. We need money Paige. She does care about you Paige, we all do," Piper said.

"She's mad at me Piper," she said.

"She's scared for you, worried; you've been here for five days. The incident at P3 was nearly three weeks ago. It's the last thing on her mind."

"It's the only thing on mind. Do I have to stay here? Can't I just stay at the Manor?"

"I wish it was that simple. Paige," she sighed, "The doctors- they, they don't know what's wrong yet."

"It's probably just a bug, I'm sure it'll be over soon," Paige said trying to be optimistic, "Then we can go back to fighting demons." Since Paige had been at the hospital, three demons had been vanquished.

"Paige, I don't think it's just a bug," Piper said willing her voice not to crack.

"I've been sick before Piper, I'm sure I'll be better soon, just wait. We'll be kicking the new Source's butt," Paige said. Piper gave her a weak smile.

"Could you bring chocolate chip pancakes for dinner tonight? Hospital food sucks," she said.

"But pancakes are breakfast food," Piper said.

"I'm the one who is sick. Besides you make the best pancakes, please," Paige said pouting.

"Oh fine!" Piper said and Paige had a huge grin on her face a spark in her eyes.

"So I've been here five days? What have you been doing with your time? Anything with Leo?" Paige asked.

"A demon vanquish here and there but otherwise we were here," Piper said.

"We?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe and I."

"Oh," she said.

"Phoebe does care about you Paige. The thing that happened weeks ago with Cole, doesn't matter anymore." With the mention of Cole's name a thought began forming inside Paige's head.

"Why was Cole here this morning? He isn't exactly thrilled to have me as an in- law," Paige said.

"Whether he likes it or not, he was worried too," Piper said.

"You mean he was here for Phoebe," Paige pointed out. Piper sighed and she changed the subject.

"What do you want with your pancakes?"

"Syrup, butter, um, iced tea, and eggs, sunny side up," she said, "I'm so glad to have a cook as a sister."

"You're only getting special treatment because you're sick," she said.

"You cooked a whole feast the other week!"

"Which hardly anyone touched," Piper pointed out.

"I had to get to work," she said, "What is going on with that anyway?"

"They know you're here. You were there when he collapsed," Piper said.

"Right, why can't I remember?" Paige said after coughing.

"I don't know sweetie," she said then put her hand on her forehead, "You still have a bit of a fever."

"I just want to go home," she said.

"I know," she said tucking a strand of hair behind Paige's ear, "Just a little while more okay?"

"Hi, Paige, how are you feeling?" Dr. Adrian asked.

"Better, can I go home now?" she asked. She gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Paige, but a few more tests and we'll know for sure," she said. Several tests were done and Paige was worn out afterward she fell back asleep.

"So will she be able to go home soon?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think she'll be going home soon," she said.

"But today she was doing great," Piper argued.

"One out of five days, Mrs. Halliwell, she could be like this later this evening or her fever could be back up. I'm sure you know by now that this isn't some flu bug that'll be gone soon."

"She'll get better though right?"

"I don't know right now," she said.

"It's your job to know what you can do to help her. I'm not going to sit back and watch her get worse. She's never had any other major health problems before, just please find out what's wrong. Before it's too late," she said. Phoebe was outside waiting when Piper exited.

"Pheebs," she said.

"Piper you- you don't think that she's going to get worse do you?"

"I don't know Phoebe," she said.

**Underworld**

"The plan is working as you wanted?" the Seer asked Cole.

"Yes it is, soon Paige will be out of our hair and Phoebe will be my queen," Cole said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ So it's been a little while since I last updated but not too long. Last chapter only had four reviews. So readers please, please, please review! I love reading them! It tells me that you want more! Oh and as I stated before this will be a short story. I hope to have it done by the end of this month or by the end of November. _

_**MissyCole23:**__ Yeah but everything will change this chapter!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Isn't he usually though? _

_**Wya:**__ I'm glad you're happy plus I love your long review! Thank you and I give a yay for you! They have a small one in this one but they'll have a larger one soon! I'm glad you like it! Please keep reviewing, oh and when you do anonymous reviews give me a day before you look for it. I moderate them because I've gotten some really negative ones that I like to delete. _

_**Jasmine:**__ Hopefully she will. Thank you so much! _

**Chapter 4**

That evening Paige had a smile and had kept liquids down. The doctor had said it was a good sign but the next morning her fever had risen and she wasn't responding to the medications.

"We're doing what we can," the doctor said.

"We have to find out what's going on," Piper said to Phoebe as she paced in front of her in the sanitarium.

"Piper, she's just sick, there's nothing else involved I'm sure, I thought before but it doesn't have them written on it," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, we're the Charmed Ones, there is always something else involved. I'd put money on it that it'd have something to do with demons."

"The doctor said a week ago it may be cancer. Demons don't kill with cancer; they kill with fire and energy balls."

"If you haven't noticed Phoebe this might as well be one. Demons like to torture their victims. That's why they are hurting Paige. Phoebe if Paige dies," Piper said tears spilling down her face, "I'm done. I can't go through fighting demons if they take another sister."

"Paige isn't going to die Piper, she can't die," Phoebe said.

"That's what we thought about Prue and look what happened. Phoebe it hasn't even been a year and we are already losing Paige. And I can't do anything to help her. All I can do is watch her die Phoebe. The doctor doesn't know that Paige has limited time left but I do. I can feel her beginning to slip away." Phoebe burst out crying because she knew that Piper was right.

"This isn't fair! Paige is our sister, we can't lose her. Leo can heal her."

"We'll bring her home right now, let's go," Piper said and they left the Manor. The sisters argued with the doctor for over an hour when the doctor finally said what the sisters feared.

"Right now, Paige isn't getting better. If you take her home now she isn't going to get better. Here, she might, Paige is strong, and her body is trying to fight the disease. I'm doing what I can to help her but if you take her home, she won't make it through the night."

"She's been here nearly a week and there's been almost no improvement. She wakes up and is all fine and then the next she's barely breathing with a fever," Phoebe said.

"Healing takes time," the doctor replied.

"From what it looks like our sister doesn't have much left. We just want her healthy again. We want to know what's wrong. Is it cancer? Is it something else?" Piper asked. But the doctor had no answers. Paige lied still on her bed. Her eyes closed and when she did awake it was like before. She had no recollection of her sisters just of the car wreck. Piper and Phoebe knew now that this was the work of demons.

"Paige, we're your sisters," Phoebe said to Paige.

"But I'm an only child," she replied.

"Adoptive wise yes, but we're your blood related sisters," Piper said, "And we care about you so much." She was wiping away tears looking at Paige's confused look.

"Did I hit my head or something? Or are you some hallucination?" Paige asked.

"You're sick sweetie, remember? You fell at work?" Phoebe asked handing a tissue to Piper.

"No, sorry, can I just go home to get my stuff. I don't want anyone to rob my home," Paige said. She was keeping a straight face but her sisters saw the pain in her eyes.

"We want to take you home Paige. To the Manor, but you need to get better first," Piper said and Phoebe checked to make sure the hallway was clear of Paige's doctor.

"Leo!" she called out in a whisper. He orbed in and Paige's eyes widened.

"What was that?!" she asked her voice rising then she started to cough.

"Leo, a demon did this to her," Phoebe said as Piper was calming Paige down.

"How do you know a demon did this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Leo. She's our sister and she needs healing. You healed me a couple of years ago, do the same for her," Piper demanded.

"Piper I can't just," but Phoebe interrupted him.

"Leo, she's family. She's also a Charmed One. I'm not sure the Elders would be happy another demon killed one," Phoebe said.

"We'll find the demons Leo whether you heal her or not. But without Paige we may not come back," Piper said, "It'll be good for her to face these demons. We all have to face the demon that attacked us."

"Piper its not-," but he stopped and looked up.

"Heal her now! Leo, don't leave," Phoebe said, "Please. Just make her remember us." He sighed.

"Thank you," Piper said as he placed his hand over Paige's head. She looked around after Leo left.

"What just happened? What am I doing here?"

"Paige, please say you remember us," Phoebe said.

"Of course I do. But I don't get why I'm here," she said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Piper asked.

"I was at work, what happened?"

"You collapsed to the ground," Phoebe said.

"You're talking to me again," she said.

"Of course I am. I was stupid to ignore you Paige. I don't want you to think I don't care about you. I do Paige; I care about you so much. How do you feel by the way?"

"Fine, nothing is blurry anymore like it has been."

"Leo must have healed you entirely," Piper said, "That means you get to stick around." She wrapped Paige in a hug.

"Did I almost die or something?"

"Yeah, well sort of. We'll explain later," Phoebe said, "Let's get you out of here first." Paige stood up and Piper was ready to catch her but she was fine.

"Let's go," Paige said.

"I'll go sign you out," Phoebe said leaving the room.

"I have your clothing here," Piper said handing her jeans and her tank top. Paige slipped them on.

"So how long have I been here?" she asked.

"Nearly a week, when you woke up you told me that you had been having dizzy spells," Piper said.

"Just for the past week," she said.

"Paige when you feel sick you need to tell Phoebe or me. I don't want to get another call that you collapsed. What if when you feel you had hit your head? When I arrived for all I knew you may have slowly slipping away. These past few days Paige, it felt like we were losing you. Not just physically but mentally. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I love you so much," she placed her hand on her sister's cheek.

"I love you too," Paige said and Piper started crying and pulled her into a hug, "I was so scared we were going to lose you."

"Well I'm alive and healthy," she said. Then her doctor walked in.

"Paige what are you doing dressed?"

"I'm going home. I feel way better. So yeah, see yah," Paige said.

"We have the forms signed, Paige is coming home."

"Mrs. Halliwell, Paige is still very sick."

"Not anymore, thanks for taking care of me though!" Paige said dragging Piper with her out of the room.

"You've got everything signed?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Just need your signature here, Paige," Phoebe said and Paige signed on the line.

"Let's go, I have so much catching up to do," Paige smiled.

Later at the Manor Paige was ready to relax and enjoy the rest of her evening but to her dismay Piper brought up the topic of demons.

"Paige we know a demon did this to you," Piper said.

"Yeah, I do too but there isn't much I can do about it," she said.

"Do you know who did it and when?" Phoebe asked then her phone rang. She stepped out of the room.

"So Paige what do you remember about the demon?"

"I don't," she lied.

"Paige, you know you can tell us anything," she said.

"I can't about this though. It's not the easiest to tell anyway," Paige said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That was Elise," Phoebe said coming in, "I'll see you in the morning. After work I'm heading back to the penthouse with Cole." Then she left.

"I had a dream a few days after we were at the club. I saw the Source, well his eyes. And I heard him too," Paige said.

"The new Source did this to you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, in the dream I heard him chanting and then his eyes. I recognized the voice but I figured it was just a dream. I haven't given much thought until now," Paige said.

"So who is this new Source?" Piper asked.

"I can't tell you Piper. I just can't."

"Paige, stop this! You are in so much danger! You have to let us help you! Why can't you say who the new Source is? Why is it such a problem? Paige I'm your sister, you should be able to tell me anything!"

"I'm sorry," Paige said.

"Why is it a problem to tell me? What's the big deal?" her voice rose.

"Because- because it's Cole," she said and she started sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am so sorry about the delay! School has been insane; my English teacher had all her classes rewrite a paper so that took up a week and all my other classes were busy too. Thanksgiving Break is coming up at the end of the month so expect several chapters and hopefully an end to this story. One again, I am so sorry about this not being out sooner! Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 5**

"Cole is the new Source?" Piper asked after calming her sister down.

"Yes," she hiccuped, "I know it- I can feel it. He doesn't just have powers, or isn't just a demon, but the King of them all."

"Paige, are you sure?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, that it was a just a nightmare. But it was more than that and if you don't want to believe me, fine don't." She stood up.

"Paige, I'm not saying that I don't believe you but I just want to be sure because we have to tell Phoebe," Piper said and her sister's eyes widened.

"No! She won't believe me! She'll ice me out again. For her to talk to me again I had to nearly die! Just please, we can't tell her not yet."

"Paige if Cole is the demon she can't keep living with him," Piper said.

"But if we tell her, if I tell her, she won't believe me and she'll hate me forever. She'll never look at me the same. She'll never feel the same way about me."

"Paige that isn't true, Phoebe loves you," Piper said, "Because Cole might be the Source isn't going to change that."

"You don't believe me," Paige stated.

"I didn't say that," Piper replied.

"You said 'might be the Source'," Paige said, "So why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because you believe he is," Piper said, "You're scared." Paige looked at the ground.

"And it's okay because I'm here. We'll do what you want but I still think we should say something to her."

"Say what? That Cole's the new Source of the Underworld. I'm sure it'll go over well. It's just a dream Paige. You just don't like my husband. Why are you doing this? I don't trust Cole, Piper, but I know he won't hurt Phoebe. Not physically anyway," she said.

"Paige, even if she does react that way everything will turn out fine," Piper said.

"You don't know what it's like to have your own sister reject you Piper," Paige said her voice quiet.

"I'm sorry Paige," she said.

"What?"

"I rejected you when we first met and I shouldn't have. I didn't want to get hurt; I didn't want to see you get hurt. And here we are a huge mess. I've been a horrible older sister. I should be protecting you from this."

"You aren't a horrible older sister. At least you're listening to me, even if you don't believe me. If Phoebe doesn't speak to me after we tell her, you'll still acknowledge me right?"

"Paige whatever you do, mistake or not, I'm always going to be here."

"You promise?" Paige sniffled.

"I'm promise," she said, "So you want to tell Phoebe?"

"Not yet," she said leaning against Piper. Piper combed her fingers through her baby sister's hair.

"Want to have a sister's night?" she asked.

"Sure," she said.

"We can't have one without Phoebe," she said.

"You won't say anything?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Piper replied.

"Than yea, we can have a sisters' night," Paige said.

"Well I'm gonna need to get to the phone," Piper said.

"Phone!" Paige called out. It appeared in her hand orbs surrounding it.

"Personal gain," Piper warned.

"I nearly died," Paige yawned.

"Don't need reminding," Piper said dialing the number.

"Hey Pheebs its Piper," she said.

"Hey Piper," she said

"Cole wouldn't mind if you came here for a couple of days for some sister bonding?"

"Does Paige remember the demon that attacked her?"

"No," Piper said, "She doesn't."

"Is she okay? Is she sick again?"

"Paige is fine. Tired but healthy," she said looking over at the now asleep Paige. She gently lied her down and covered her with a blanket.

"She's confused. She needs both of us. So what do you say? Are you up for some bonding?"

"Yeah, let me just pack and tell Cole I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Great, see you soon," Piper said hanging the phone up. Paige was still asleep when Phoebe arrived a few hours later.

"Hey," Piper said as Phoebe entered the Manor.

"Hey, where's Paige?"

"Asleep on the couch," Piper said.

"I could have come in the morning when she wakes up," she said looking at her younger sister.

"I think she'll be awake soon. She needs us both. She's not just confused about the demon that attacked her Phoebe," Piper said.

"She thinks that the only reason I'm talking to her again is because she nearly died right? That if she hadn't of gotten sick then I'd still be icing her out. I told her she could tell us anything and when she did, I took off, I'm such a horrible sister," Phoebe said sitting next to Paige's feet.

"You aren't a horrible sister," Piper said, "You made a mistake."

"An awful one, she thinks I hate her. When she asked why I was at the hospital it broke my heart. She doesn't event think I care about her."

"She's gonna forgive you. Look, the demon that did this we'll vanquish and everything will go back to normal," Piper said.

"So she has no idea who this demon is?" Phoebe asked.

"She hasn't said anything," Piper said.

"When do you think she'll remember?"

"I don't know but that is not what tonight is about," Piper said, "Could you go get the blankets and pillows while I go pop some popcorn?"

"Yup, do you want me to wake Paige too?"

"Yeah, I want her to sleep tonight," Piper said going into the kitchen as Phoebe went upstairs. Phoebe soon brought down several blankets and pillows and then sat on the couch.

"Paige," she said, "Wake up."

"Is it morning?" she yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"No, but Piper and I want to watch a movie, so wake up and enjoy it with us," Phoebe said.

"Okay, okay," Paige said.

* * *

Underworld

"How is the plan going?" the demon asked Cole.

"Whitelighter healed her. And Paige knows that I'm the Source. So now if she does say something to Phoebe they will only grow farther apart and Phoebe will get closer to me. If she says something of course," Cole said, "Phoebe is at the Manor right now, so if Paige says something well Phoebe will be home in a matter of minutes."

"What about the eldest?"

"She could side with Paige or with Phoebe, either way the Power of Three will dwindle and Phoebe will be my queen. If she sides with Phoebe, well I'll find a way to get rid of her. Her powers will be weak a silencing spell and a Darklighter should do the trick."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Phoebe will turn to me for help. Then she'll become my queen," Cole said smiling and flaming out.

* * *

"So we have popcorn, ice cream, tea, I can make pizza if you want," Piper said rattling off the various choices of snacks.

"Anything is fine Piper," Paige said.

"What movie?" Phoebe asked.

"That one," Paige said pointing to _Jawbreaker. _(Jawbreaker is a movie that Rose McGowan starred in)

"The trailer looked really good," she said.

"Jawbreaker it is," Phoebe said putting it into the VHS player. Several hours passed the movie long over and most of the popcorn was gone too. The ice cream had melted into liquid in the bowls and Paige looked up as the clock rang midnight. Phoebe had fallen asleep, popcorn bits in her hair from an earlier pillow fight. Piper, who was on the other side of Paige, had also fallen asleep.

She stood up and stepped back when someone flamed into the Manor.

"I knew you were the Source," Paige said quietly.

"Say anything and you can say goodbye to any sisterly love Phoebe gives you," he said and flamed out.

"Paige," Phoebe said tiredly, "What are you doing up?"

"Just picking up," Paige said trying not to cry.

"We can do that in the morning," she said grabbing the inside of Paige's elbow and sitting her back on the couch. Paige nodded.

"Go back to sleep," she said but Paige knew that she wouldn't get any.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked yawning lying back down.

"The- I love you," she said wimping out.

"I love you too Paige," Phoebe smiled.

"No matter what?" Paige asked.

"No matter what," Phoebe said. Phoebe fell asleep and Paige leaned against her tears spilling down her cheeks knowing what she must do.

_A/N: That is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and want to know what happens next. So stay tuned and I'll try to post sooner next time. Please don't forget to review! Charmed Always- Kels. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Paige kept quiet as Piper prepared breakfast. Phoebe noticed and chose her words carefully.

"So Paige, did you get a good night's sleep?"

"It was fine," she said. Phoebe knew Paige wasn't telling the truth.

"I was wondering because you look tired."

"I'm fine Phoebe," she said giving Phoebe a weak smile.

"I'm just worried about you Paige," Phoebe replied running her fingers through Paige's hair.

"You have nothing to worry about, at least not for my sake. There's the new Source, we should be focused on that," Paige said. She stood up and Piper walked in hearing the bit about the Source.

"Breakfast is ready," she said.

"We were just talking about a new Source," Phoebe said. She didn't notice Piper look at Paige or that her younger sister looked down at her eggs and toast.

"What about him?" Leo asked joining the sisters.

"I don't know, Paige brought it up," she said. She looked over at Paige who was struggling to find words.

"I have to go," she said getting up. She walked out of the kitchen. Piper mouthed to Leo to go and she and Phoebe got up and followed her.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked putting her hand on her shoulder. She apologized in a whisper and Phoebe asked what she had to be sorry for.

"I know who made me sick," she said.

"Was it the Source? Do you know who he is?" Tears spilled down Paige's cheeks as she nodded.

"Is it someone we know?" she asked, Paige nodded again and opened her mouth.

"The Source, it's- it's Cole," she said. Phoebe pulled her hand off of Paige's shoulder.

"You're wrong," she said.

"No, I'm not. I saw him last night," she said.

"What's your deal with Cole Paige?"

"My deal is that he tried to kill me Phoebe! You want to know the real reason I was up last night? I wasn't cleaning up. Cole flamed in, I told him I knew and he said if I said anything-," but Phoebe had interjected.

"You know what Paige I don't care. I don't care what Cole said because it was all a dream. If you refuse to believe me then well goodbye."

"He said I could say goodbye to any love-," but Paige didn't get to finish and she heard the door slam as Phoebe exited.

"You were wrong Piper, it looks like Phoebe doesn't love me."

"Paige, Phoebe loves you so much, stay here." She exited the Manor.

"Phoebe!" Phoebe turned around to look at a very pissed Piper.

"Piper she's wrong! Cole isn't the Source. How she could ever think he was the Source…"

"Phoebe! Don't you see what you've done?"

"What Piper? What have I done? You can't compare anything I've done to Paige to what she's done to me. She accused my husband of being evil."

"You're too blind to notice that Paige was hoping that you'd at least listen. That your baby sister is falling apart, she doesn't think you love her. After the whole thing with the power broker and her getting sick that was changing. But now," Piper didn't have to finish.

"I'm going back inside, if you'd like to join us you can." Piper didn't look back as she entered the Manor.

"Paige," she called and then let out a gasp as a black arrow break a vase with yellow roses.

"Damn you witch!" she heard a darklighter call.

"Paige!" Piper called out. When she walked into the living room the darklighter vanished. Paige stood up from the other side of the couch.

"Thank God," Piper said and walked over. She pulled Paige into her arms.

"I don't know what happened. One minute the Darklighter is here and I just froze. I don't know why I panicked like that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Missy Paige," Piper said, "Nothing is wrong."

"Phoebe obviously doesn't think that." Piper sat down with her on the couch.

"Phoebe isn't thinking right. She shouldn't have stormed out like that."

"I should have known. It's what Cole said last night. He said that I could say goodbye to any sisterly love Phoebe gives me. I almost told her last night but I couldn't. I had to tell her. I had to try to warn her." She was sobbing and Piper's heart broke. She wrapped her arms around Paige's shaking body.

"I'll get Phoebe to listen. Don't worry," Piper said.

"No! Then she'll hate you too."

"Phoebe doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see the look of disgust on her face Piper when I told her about Cole."

"She's going to come back."

"To what? To fight demons and barley look at me? What if next time when Cole tries to kill me it's too late? Cole was there when the power broker arrived. I met Rowan at Cole's, why would a vampire be working above ground unless it was with another demon? Plus Cole was in my dream the night before I started getting sick. He was here last night. By the time Phoebe realizes the truth, the Charmed Ones will be through and I won't be here to help fight him."

"Paige, don't talk like that," Piper said.

"I can't fight him forever Piper. I will try the best I can though. But Piper I froze up during a Darklighter attack, what if that happens with a different demon? Death isn't as slow with their attacks."

"Stop, Paige! Stop it," she said, "You aren't going to die. We'll ask Leo about you freezing up, okay?"

* * *

"Cole, I'm home!" Phoebe said.

"Hey beautiful, why are you so home early?"

"Just some sister stuff," she said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong honey. How was your evening?"

"Good. I got some problems out of the way."

"Problems?"

"Just someone I had to deal with at work. She's become somewhat of a nuisance."

"Oh, was it your secretary?"

"Yeah," he said, "How was the sister bonding?"

"Good… great. We watched a movie, ate some junk food, girl stuff."

"So why'd you leave early?"

"Because I wanted to see you," Phoebe said.

"You didn't have a fight with your sisters?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You left early; I thought you wouldn't be home till lunch."

"Everything is fine between us. Paige still feels a bit ill, but once we find the new Source and vanquish him everything will be back to normal."

"So, what do you know about this new Source?"

"Not a lot."

"But you think he's gone after Paige?"

"Possibly, she has this crazy theory about the Source though."

"And what's that?"

"That you're the new Source of All Evil."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, exams just finished. I hope you all liked the cliffhanger last chapter. This story will be coming to a close soon. As mentioned earlier and on my profile page, this is a filler story I'm uploading while I work on __Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae__. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks!_

Chapter 7

"She thinks I'm the Source?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, she does." He chuckled and Phoebe relaxed.

"Why would she think that?" But before Phoebe could answer him someone orbed into the apartment. Phoebe sighed expecting Paige. It was Leo and Piper.

"Get back to Paige," Piper said to Leo quietly and he orbed out.

* * *

Paige was flipping through the BOS when Leo orbed into the attic.

"I just don't get it. My powers were fine earlier," she said.

"You're powers are connected to your emotions, with everything that's happened, you just have to breathe and refocus."

"It's not that easy. Could you get some hemlock root in the kitchen?" she asked writing down a potion. He nodded leaving the attic. Paige looked up a few moments later thinking that Leo had returned.

"Cole," she said.

"Phoebe doesn't believe you. Piper does though. But you've already ruined your life. All you're going to do from now on is suffer because your older sister turned her back on you. The only option left is death. Let me help you." She crashed into some crates. Paige stood up and let out a scream as fireballs scorched her skin.

* * *

"Piper what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at Cole and then to Phoebe.

"Paige's powers are acting up, she could barley protect herself against a darklighter."

"I'll leave you two alone," Cole said.

"No, stay Cole. Why would you leave? That is, unless you're hiding something," Piper said.

"He has nothing to hide," Phoebe said, "Why don't you go to work?" he smiled and kissed Phoebe. Smirking at Piper, he left the apartment. As soon as the elevator doors closed he flamed out.

"I cannot believe you! How can you take Paige's side? You know that Cole isn't evil anymore!"

"Do you think I want him to be evil? Do you think I want to see Paige falling to pieces? Phoebe, why would I want to hurt you? I didn't want to see it either but you have to face the facts!"

"What facts?!" Phoebe screamed at her sister, "Where is your proof that Cole is evil, let alone the Source?!"

"All you have to do is talk to Paige. Leo!" he arrived and Piper said one more thing, "She expected you to believe her; just like you expected _Prue_ to believe _you_ about Roger." Phoebe stood there speechless as they orbed out.

* * *

The first thing Piper heard was Paige's scream. When she got to the attic Paige was working on standing up, her clothes were torn, her hair a mess, burns covered her arms.

"Piper," Leo said his voice hollow. She turned her head away from Paige and saw her brother-in- law.

"Cole," she said, he was holding a fireball and his eyes lit with the flames of the Source. Before anything could be said or done, Cole flamed out. Piper rushed over to Paige and helped her up.

"Leo," Piper said.

"I'll be okay, I just need to sit," Paige said stumbling. After Leo had healed her Piper had asked what happened. Paige told her that after Leo had gone to the kitchen Cole had flamed in. She repeated the words Cole had said. She said that she had frozen, that she couldn't orb.

"If our powers are connected to our emotions, I still should have been able to orb. I don't get it. I don't understand what's wrong with me."

"First off, nothing's wrong with you. I think it's got something to do with Cole. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but we're going to figure it out, I promise." Piper said something about going to the kitchen and Leo orbed off to tell the Elders. Paige mentioned Phoebe and Piper dismally told her what happened at the apartment.

"He's not going to hurt her, not physically anyway." He needed to be vanquished Paige knew and that was just one more thing they had to worry about. The question was though, what was Phoebe going to do when she found out?

* * *

She wanted to call out to Piper or Leo to come back. Yet at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to hurt Paige but she had accused her husband of being the Source. Her inward battle went on for hours and then the telephone rang. She picked it up actually glad to see it was Elise. She apologized as soon as she picked up. Elise asked about Paige and Phoebe said she was fine, getting better.

"It was just a scare, I'll be in soon." She hanged the phone up before Elise could reply. Glad to be distracted for the rest of the day she didn't think of demons or her sisters for the rest of the day.

* * *

Prue looked down from above at her sisters. She admired her youngest sister, how she was falling apart inside yet she kept most of it inside. It was both a strength and a weakness Prue knew very well. She was surprised at Piper, the used to be middle sister whom rarely took sides, was taking Paige's. She was proud of Piper that even though accepting Paige was difficult, she had made the right choice even though it was hard and all the facts weren't there.

Then there was Phoebe. Phoebe had accepted Paige into the family but now it had changed. She worried Phoebe would chose Cole over her family, the same mistake she had made several years ago when it came to Roger. Phoebe had forgiven her but she didn't know if Paige would do the same for Phoebe.

Prue still found it difficult to talk to her mother after she found out about Paige. She remembered her arguing with her. That it didn't matter that Paige was different, biologically and magically. Grams had stepped in saying it was her idea to give Paige up for adoption. Prue said it hadn't mattered whose idea it was. Paige had grown up without them and then she saw the parents she loved die in a car crash. She said if they had bound Paige's whitelighter powers, she'd be dead. They said that Sam had convinced them not to.

Prue stopped thinking about the conversation and focused on her sisters. Phoebe had just left work; Paige was searching through the Book of Shadows searching more for what Cole had done to her powers. She closed the book having no luck but Prue flipped it back open and started flipping the pages. Paige looked up, said a quiet thank you to whomever she thought flipped the pages and looked down. On the top of the page it read in bold letters **Binding Potion**.

_A/N: Please leave your thoughts of the chapter in a review! Thanks! Charmed Always- Kels_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paige read the page and went downstairs. She tried to think of how Cole had slipped a binding potion into her system. She thought back to days earlier while she was in the hospital. There were times she couldn't remember anything. She asked Piper what had happened during the time she was sick.

Her sister explained to her about the moments when Paige thought that she was waking up after the car crash. Paige didn't need to ask which car crash she was talking about. Then she told her about when she flashbacked weeks before, right when Phoebe started ignoring her.

"I don't remember any of that, I just remember waking up after Leo healed me. Who else visited me?"

"Cole, he was there one morning. I arrived later than he did. Phoebe was there with him. If she stepped out he would have slipped the potion into your blood stream." Piper said her stomach plummeting.

"How do we even know if she left? It's not like we can go and ask her. She's not pleased with any of us."

"Leo can go, he can tell Phoebe that when we went back to the Manor, something had happened to you. He won't mention Cole. If we can get her back her, maybe we can talk to her."

"It didn't go so well the other times, why should this time be different? I know you saw Cole in all his glory but she won't believe you. She'll think we're out to destroy her marriage."

"What else can we do? We have to make Phoebe see the light. It's what we can do right now. The binding potion should wear off soon. Leo!" Piper told Leo to go get Phoebe, to bring her back here.

"Tell her something happened to Paige, that you can't heal her. We've got to convince her that Cole's evil. We just have to get her here first."

* * *

When Phoebe arrived at the apartment Leo was there.

"Leo, if you've come to tell me that my husband is the Source, you can just leave."

"I'm here about Paige." Phoebe frowned.

"No Leo. I'm not going to talk to her. She thinks Cole is the Source. Unless she's apologizing, I don't want to talk to her."

"You may not have another chance," Leo said.

"What do you mean?" but Leo didn't reply.

"Leo!" he heard Piper, "Leo!"

"I have to go Piper's calling." And he orbed out before Phoebe could say anything else.

* * *

"Piper I don't think this will work, once Phoebe sees I'm fine she'll leave. Face it she only cares about me when I'm close to death. The next time she'll really pay attention to me is when I'm on by deathbed," Paige said, "I've got an unbinding potion to make. If Leo can get Phoebe here, you talk to her because she wants nothing to do with me." Paige walked to the kitchen.

"Paige," Piper said following her.

"Piper there's no convincing Phoebe. Where's the hemlock root?"

"Here," Piper said grabbing it out of the cabinet, "Phoebe's just not thinking straight. She'll come around."

"How? How do you know she will?"

"Because she's Phoebe and once she knows Cole is evil, she'll come back. Just wait," Piper said and she looked over the recipe Paige had written down.

"I've got to get the toadstool, it's in the attic," Paige said.

"Okay, I'll add some salt. This is going to taste nasty."

"I don't need reminding." Paige entered the attic and as she was grabbing the toadstool heard a voice. She turned around.

"Seems you're the defenseless witch I've heard about," he said.

"You must be mistaken, I'm a Charmed One. That doesn't sound defenseless to you does it?"

"We'll just see about that," he said. Paige called out her sister's name as she dropped to the floor avoiding the energy ball. She tried her best to block his attacks but she landed on the ground battered and bruised.

"Piper!" she called again. As soon as Piper entered the attic the demon threw up a shield preventing her to go any further. Paige stood up and told Piper to go.

"No! Leo! Leo!" she called.

"Go before he kills you too!" Piper didn't see the demon's eyes; they shined with the flames of the Source. Cole had shape shifted to not be blamed for Paige's death.

"No!" She cried as the demon through an energy ball at Paige and shimmered out. Piper dropped to the floor next to Paige.

"No, no, Leo! Leo!"

"Paige, wake up! Paige," she shook her sister's body. She looked up to see Leo.

"Heal her now," she said. He held his hands over Paige as Piper waited to see the warm yellow light.

"Leo why isn't it working?! Why can't you heal her?"

"I'm sorry Piper," he said.

"Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say! Keep trying!" He sighed and tried again but no light appeared.

"You won't give up, I can't lose her Leo!" It was a well over an hour and Leo looked up at Piper.

"I'm sorry Piper," he said.

"Piper," she heard. Piper looked up to see Phoebe in the attic doorway. Leo moved out of the way.

"No," Phoebe said and she dropped next to Paige like Piper had before.

"No," she cried, "Leo do something."

"I can't," he said.

"Her powers; why didn't she use her powers? Why didn't she just orb out?"

"Someone bound them," Leo said Piper not being able to speak. Phoebe was asking who did it to her when Piper said something.

"I can't go through this again," she said, "Paige can't be dead, she just can't. She brought this family together again. Leo you have to try, please, just once more."

"Piper I can't-," he said.

"Leo, do it," Phoebe said. He held his hands over her and nothing happened.

* * *

"What's going on?" Paige asked looking around. She was in a light blue robe.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Angel of Death Paige," the man said.

"I can't be dead, the Source he's not dead yet and he's married to my sister! It can't be my time yet, I just became a witch."

"Stalling won't change your situation Paige," he said.

"You have to let me say goodbye, I can't leave them without a goodbye."

"I'm sorry Paige but it's your time."

"No it's not," it wasn't Paige who said this though; "You will send her back to her body. She is not meant to die. She is not on your list and you know it. Send her back, now." Before Paige could see who her savior though she was back in her body.

"Leo, try again!" It was Piper's pleading voice.

"Piper I can't heal the dead."

"Glen, we have to tell him," Phoebe said her voice distant.

"Tell him what?" Paige asked her voice hoarse. She opened her eyes and saw that her sisters were one either side of her. Both her sisters pulled her into a hug.

"Who was the demon?" Leo asked. Paige became stiff in her sisters' arms.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! Paige just can't catch a break can she? What did you think? What do you think Paige will say? Who was the person that saved Paige? Please leave your review! This story will soon be coming to an end. Thanks so much for reading! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! Here is another chapter of Collapsed! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

"Phoebe, I'm sorry," Piper said, "He killed her. I'm not going to deny that Cole's the Source when he killed our baby sister."

"Cole isn't the Source, he's mortal, he has no powers. Don't you think I would know if he was a demon?"

"That's not something someone just blurts out Phoebe, especially if they're the Source!"

"I am leaving. Paige I'm glad you're alright but I can't handle this anymore."

"Phoebe wait!" Paige cried out as she stood up. Piper held onto Paige even though she tried to shrug her off.

"I can't let you leave. Not when you hate me."

"Paige, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Yet the only emotion I've seen beside anger from you is when I'm close to death. Phoebe if that woman didn't save me, I'd be dead."

"What woman?" Leo asked speaking up.

"I don't know- I just heard her voice. She said it wasn't my time, told Death it wasn't. The next thing I know I hear you two." Her older sisters looked at each other. A moment of anger dissolved with this new information.

"Paige, it was Prue who saved you," Piper said.

"Prue? But how? I don't understand?"

"She was able to stop you from crossing the border," Leo said, "I'll be right back." He orbed.

"My powers, I want my powers back. Here," Paige said handing Piper the final potion ingredient. Phoebe suddenly remembered that her powers weren't working.

"Paige, any demon could have… killed you, not Cole."

"It was Cole, it was the Source," Paige said, "I know what you think but if me being killed by him doesn't make you see the truth nothing will. I'm going to the kitchen, I want my powers back." She left the attic.

"I have to follow her," Piper said, "Just Phoebe, be careful. How you act around our _baby sister_ and what you say to Cole."

After several minutes Phoebe was heading downstairs not sure what to think. She heard Paige get her powers back as she called for various things around the house.

"What now?" Paige asked. Phoebe nearly burst into tears as she heard Piper say a vanquishing potion and spell for the Source, whom they believed was Cole.

She saw the penthouse was empty when she returned and due to her sisters' suspicions decided to do some digging.

* * *

Over the next few hours Piper and Paige had made several potions and had written two spells when a wizard arrived in the Manor. After a talk with Leo, they decided to work with the wizard in taking the Grimoir and stopping Source's coronation.

"Do you think it'll end?" Paige asked?

"What?"

"Demon fighting? Well fighting the Source, anyway."

"I want it to end but I don't think it will," Piper admitted.

"So, what? We die fighting a demon?"

"I don't know Paige, I don't know," Piper said thinking of Prue.

"Why did she save me?" Paige said quietly have several moments of silence.

"What?"

"Prue, why'd she save me? She doesn't even know me?"

"You're her baby sister Paige. She never got to meet you and it wouldn't surprise me if she yelled at Grams and mom for giving you up. She kept us all safe, just because she doesn't know you she will do whatever she can to keep you safe."

"But how'd she know I wasn't supposed to die?"

"I don't really know, it may because of some destiny thing, destroying the Source," Piper said.

"How can we destroy Cole though? I mean Phoebe's married to him. Plus she isn't exactly pleased with us… with me."

"Once she sees the truth about Cole, she'll come back. She'll apologize to you. She'll be home soon, we'll have her back."

* * *

Several hours had passed as Phoebe continued going through Cole's belongings. She heard the elevator when she picked up an empty box of chocolates and was thrown into a premonition.

"Phoebe!" Cole called into the apartment. She had seen him talking to the Seer and a council of demons.

"Phoebe, what are you doing in here?" Cole asked.

"Are you the Source?" she asked her voice shaking.

* * *

"Well we have the Grimoir, now what?" Paige asked.

"We destroy it," the Wizard said.

"You said it was protected from us though," Piper pointed it.

"Just try," he said as Piper and Paige used several strong potions on the book. Piper and Paige sighed in defeat.

"Keep it," the wizard said.

_A/N: I know it's not very long but I hope that won't stop you from reviewing!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So this is it. This is the last chapter of _Collapsed_. I do hope you all enjoyed this quick story and read more of my fanfiction. Later today I will be uploading a new story. For those who remember the first author's note, this was a short filler story that I did on the side while I working on getting my new story ready. If you would like more 'filler stories' that range from 5-10 chapters long please say so in your review. Apologizes for the long note, I hope you enjoy the last and final chapter to _Collapsed_._

Chapter 10

"What?" Cole asked with a chuckle.

"I'm serious Cole, are you the Source?" Phoebe asked trying to keep her voice steady. His smile vanished.

"They were right. You're evil. You- you killed Paige," she said, "You attempted to kill her several other times too."

"Phoebe let me-," he tried to say. She ran past him.

"Get away from me," she said as the doors closed.

* * *

"We can't keep the Grimoire, its evil," Piper said, "We just have to keep trying to destroying it."

"The Grimoire will give you great powers."

"If you hadn't noticed, we're good witches, not evil ones," Paige said. Just then Phoebe burst into the Manor.

"You were right, Cole he- he's evil. He's the Source."

"Phoebe we didn't want to be right," Piper said.

"He didn't deny," she said trying to breathe, "He didn't deny killing you Paige. I'm so sorry."

"I'm waiting," the wizard said and Piper shushed him.

"I have this new power, that I don't understand, and a baby on the way. I can't deal with this," Phoebe said and Leo orbed in.

"Where is the wizard? We have a problem." Paige told Leo where he was and Piper said that Phoebe knew who Cole really was.

"What did the Elders say?" Paige asked.

"That some wizards are evil and if he is..."

"He wants the Grimoire!" Piper said.

"He'll want to kill the Source."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Paige asked and Leo explained what happened when the Source is killed.

"I'm waiting," the wizard said.

"Wait," Piper said and goes over to the wizard, he and the Grimoire disappear.

"It was just an illusion," Paige said. Leo said that they needed to get the book back before the coronation. After a discussion the sisters went to the penthouse to search for Cole. When Piper questioned about his office, Phoebe said she doubted he even had one. When Julie appeared confirming it, after she said some things to Phoebe about him only needing her for the child, she threw an energy ball at her. Phoebe retaliated by throwing a fire at Julie, who died.

"Phoebe, fire throwing is an upper- level demonic power," Leo said.

"What? Oh my God, what's happening to me?" she asked and shimmered out.

"Where'd she go?" Paige asked. They returned to the Manor for scrying and Leo tried sensing her again.

"I found her," Paige said, "She's at the penthouse." Though they didn't know what had happened in the Underworld that Phoebe had chosen evil over good. Piper and Paige gave a sigh of relief and then they saw her pick up the Grimoire.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked, "How are you picking up the book?"

"I'm evil now, it's my new destiny," and she and Cole flamed out.

* * *

_(End of Long Live the Queen)_

Phoebe lay in her bed and felt Piper lie next to her. She realized through her sobs that Paige hadn't joined them. Paige was on the Golden Gate Bridge. She knew that she should be with Phoebe but her older sister didn't believe her. Did she really love her? Or did she just say that she did because she was scared that her baby sister was dying? Paige recounted the last few days, well week and a half in her head.

She remembered being left at the club, the dizzy spells she had been experiencing, and falling at work. The next thing she knew she was in the hospital her memory gone of what had happened for several days. She remembered the sister's evening that was supposed to be memorable in a good way, Cole confronting her and that he was right. It ended with Phoebe storming out and Piper holding her as she fell apart.

She remembered coming close to death and then soon afterward actually dying. She remembered leaving Phoebe in the attic before she could start crying again. She remembered Phoebe's apology, and that she still felt empty, that the words couldn't fix what happened.

Did Phoebe really love her, was she sorry, or was it just something to keep the Power of Three together? Paige was confused and couldn't understand Phoebe anymore, or what it meant to be a sister. She started to cry once more and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Piper left Phoebe's room when her younger sister had fallen asleep. She checked Paige's room and was surprised to find the Paige wasn't there. After checking every other room Piper's first thought that she had gone out drinking but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She convinced herself that Paige wouldn't do that. Luckily Leo was able to find her, which was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. When Piper saw her baby sister, her cheeks were stained with tear streaks. She tucked Paige in and hoped that one day all this would be just a bad memory.

The following morning Paige was silent at breakfast as was Phoebe.

"So, Paige do you plan on coming to P3 tonight? Because of you being in the hospital we haven't had time to really go out," Piper said attempting conversation.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood. I have to get to work; I've missed too much already." Before Piper could reply Paige had already left the Manor.

"This is my fault," Phoebe said, "I was awful to her Piper. I told her I loved her but I didn't treat her like I did. How could I do that? How could I have been so blinded? What if she never speaks to me again?"

"You just need to give her some time. She went through a lot demon wise these last few days. She doesn't even remember what happened while she was in the hospital and I don't know if that's a good thing. Paige doesn't like not being able to remember what happened. She's confused and she feels vulnerable Phoebe. We- we just have to be there for her."

"She won't even talk to me Piper. If she would just yell at me, we could try to move one."

"Phoebe, you have to say something first. Try to talk to her, attempt a conversation. Tell her how you feel, not just that you're sorry. Give her some space for a day or two then talk to her." So Phoebe took Piper's advice. Paige was unfortunately not in the Manor most of the time, claiming she was swamped at work. Phoebe finally cornered her when Paige was coming home late.

"Paige," she said. She looked straight at Phoebe surprised.

"Could we talk? Please," she asked sitting a spot next to her on the sofa.

"I- I'm really tired Phoebe," she said her voice slightly shaking.

"Please, Paige," Phoebe said getting up and grabbing Paige's hand. She was thrown into a premonition. She saw all that had happened to her baby sister in the past week and a half.

"Paige, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," she said. Paige flinched when Phoebe put her hand on her cheek.

"It's a little late," she said her voice soft but filled with pain, "You didn't even believe me when I died Phoebe! You told me that I could tell you anything. I only really told you one thing, over and over. Piper believed me, she at least listened, and I thought you would too. I know that it's hard to believe something like that but he- he just kept attacking me. That night, he said I could say goodbye to any of your love if I told you. But I told you anyway because even though I was scared to lose you, I had to try to warn you. I heard Piper yelling at you because you weren't listening. Even if you didn't believe me you could have heard me out. When you found me, I- I was so happy to find out I had sisters. I had found my family, then when you ignored me after the power broker attack, when you left after that night, and again when I died; it was like losing my family all over again. But it was worse because they didn't choose to leave. If you're asking for forgiveness Phoebe, I- I can't give it to you."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it, not the way I've been acting. All I ask for is another chance. Please, give me a chance to fix what I ruined." There was silence and Phoebe barley heard her sister when she gave an answer.

"Ok."

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending! Please leave your thoughts in a review. Don't forget to check out_ Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae_ which will be up later today! Charmed Always- K _


End file.
